Just Like a Weasley
by ShowMeTheStarsIn221B
Summary: Rose and Scorpius can only agree on one thing- they hate each other. Partners in crime and mischief, they often let their hot-headedness get away with them, but they are more alike then they think. A Pre Rose/Scorpius fic about their first year at Hogwarts and the experiences they share. Has Fem!Sherlock, and Doctor Who characters. Edited and re-uploaded
1. Chapter 1

The water below me was dark and bottomless. What kind of things would lurk in its depths? I wondered, as I trailed one hand over the side of the boat. Inside the boat were a collection of first years, including my cousin Albus and my other cousin Roxanne. There was also two blond haired twins staring into space and discussing something under their breath. I catch a snatch of conversation as I lean forward to look into the water again.

"...Giant squid in here..."

"Giant squid!" I said suddenly, startling them both. "There is a giant squid in here!?"

The taller of the two turned around and answered, "There's all sorts of things in this lake. Grindylows, mermaids, Fringles..."

"Fringles? What are they?" I ask, intrigued. "I'm Rose by the way. And my cousins are Al and Roxy."

"Lysander Scamander..." He said. "Rose Weasley?"

"Uh...Yeah?" I say. How does he know what my last name is?

"Our parents were friends. They fought many battles together." Said the now-slightly-creepy-Lysander.

"Mmhmm..." I said, looking him up and down. "And who were they?"  
He smiled and looked directly at me. "Maybe you'll find out one day. But I want you to get to know me yourself before you decide how I should be."

"Challenge accepted," I grinned. "You said there is a giant squid in here?"

"Apparently," He grinned back, "But you only see it if someone is in the water, according to my mum."

"Mystery mum," I joked. "Does it eat you? Is that why it comes up?"

"Nah. Its friendly. Unfortunately."

"Would you care to test that?" I said cheekily, and winked.

"You mean, jump in? Who would be mad enough to do that?" Wondered Lysander with the mystery mum.  
Behind me, Albus clapped his hand to his forehead. "Oh God..."

"Just one person," I said as I stood up and walked to the edge of the boat, "I hope you like your giant squid!"  
And, like the crazy, reckless person I was, I jumped into the dark, freezing depths of the lake.

* * *

Down here, it was a dark green, eerie, and silent. Long, strange tendrils of seaweed waved lazily nearby. I craned closer, and was satisfied to see some shadows flitting in and out of the clump.  
But no giant squid! Annoyed, I swam deeper, trying to ignore the red-hot band of pain around my lungs. I need air, I need air, I need...  
Little spots were now appearing in front of my eyes, obscuring my vision. I tried to swim to the surface, but I was too deep, if I breathed out now I would sink, I would drown, I would die...  
_Splash!_  
Water shifting-  
Arms grasping-  
Being pulled-  
I let go of my breath-  
I begin to black out-  
My head breaks the surface.  
_*Gasp* Gasp* Gasp* Splutter*_  
_"WHAT. *gasp* WERE. *Gasp* YOU. DOING!?"_  
I open my eyes and look at my shouting saviour. A vision that mostly consisted of wet and blonde hair was also spread-eagled at the bottom of the boat, trying to cough up all the lake water from his lungs. I looked closer, and saw his pointed face and his steely grey eyes that marked him as...

"A Malfoy?"

To my surprise, he sighed. "Thought I would have left you to drown do you?" He put on a business like voice and held an invisible microphone to his mouth. "How do you feel Scorpius, when you were accused of being an arrogant prat who wouldn't lift a finger to save a soon-to-be classmate drowning?"  
He put on his normal voice again, and inclined his head to an invisible speaker. "Well Scorpius, according to Miss Weasley here, I am a Malfoy through and through and therefore should be extremely rude like she is"

"All I said-" I retorted hotly, but was cut off by the microphone thrust in my face.

"Can you tell Scorpius, Miss Weasley, what the _hell _were you doing swimming in the lake?!"

"It's none of his business," I said, then pushed his hand away. Dad's words to me were echoing in my head. "_Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a Pureblood."_

"And the name's _Rose, _just for the record. I see you have already stereotyped me as a Weasley."

"Well," he said, a glint in his eye, "Red hair, freckles, your attitude, says it all really."

"What is wrong with my attitude?" I fired up. Self-consciously I tried to smooth down my mane of red hair, already wet. My hair wasn't just bushy like my Mother's, oh no. My hair had a life of its own, a mass of red curls that, if it was any shorter, would be an afro.  
Malfoy just chuckled and looked away.  
We sat in silence for a few minutes while I fumed. But here is one fact about me. I can never sit still, be quiet, and be a good girl. It's just... Impossible. Improbable. Unthinkable. I'm always up and about, trying to discover new things in the most adventurous way possible. People think that I lock myself in my room each day with my book like my Mum, but they are misled. Sure, I like reading, but it I have to read up a tree, or hanging from a broom, or under my covers with a torch. I need that sense of daring, it keeps me feeling alive.  
So it was impossible to hold my tongue.

"I suppose you'll be expecting Slytherin," I blurted out.

He looked at me like I had just crawled out of the lake, which I supposed I have. "What makes you say that?" He said coldly, steely grey eyes drilling into my defiant gaze. "Oh, this is about the whole Malfoy business isn't it?"  
I had evidently been prodding a sore spot. "Malfoy business?"

"Everyone expects me to be the perfect image of my father." he said, looking down, "They never see that I am a different person. I just want people to see that I'm different!"

"Well I know all about that," I said offhandedly. "Everyone expects me to be just like my mum. Which I am not, by the way!"

He made a noncommittal noise and looked away. I glared at the back of his head. Fine, be that way. I poked out my tongue at his spiky blonde head, revelling in my immaturity. It was actually quite tempting to push him out of the boat...

"Why did you do it?" He asked, back still turned.

"What?" I snapped out of my fantasies of pulling him out of the dark water so we'll be quits. If he was choking perhaps mouth to mouth resuscitation would do... I once saw a muggle life guard doing it to this drowned woman... "Oh! Well..." I trailed off, embarrassed.

"Well...?"

"I wanted to see the giant squid!" I said hotly. "Shut up!"

"I didn't say anything," He said amused, a smirk plastered across his face.

"You were thinking it." I said darkly.

"Thinking what?" He was acting innocent, and it made me mad.

"That I'm just another stupid Weasley, doing the dumbest thing imaginable! Who in their right minds would jump into the lake to find a monster, you'll have to be as thick as a brick-"

"Actually," he broke in, "That wasn't what I was thinking at all."

I was stumped. What could he mean by that?

"Are you going to tell me what you were thinking?" I said.

"No." He decided, smiling at my fury. _What a git._  
Defeated, I looked across the water again, only to gasp and grab (Subconsciously) Malfoy's arm.

"Look! Look! It's _Hogwarts!_"

* * *

Mum had often told me how grand and majestic the castle was, but it still didn't prepare me for the beautiful sight that was to be my home for the next seven years. The castle loomed above, a great stone structure with spirals and turrets, its windows lit in a friendly way, as if saying, "Come in! Come in!" It looked warm and cosy and... Homely. This was weird, because it was massive!  
Suddenly, I realised that I was still holding onto Malfoy's arm. Sheepishly, I let it go, trying to avoid his gaze. But he too was staring the school with rapt wonder on his face.  
The boat was drawing nearer to the lakeside now. We were one of the last boats to come in, I could see the dark silhouettes of Professor Hagrid, and my cousins Al and Roxy with two others I presumed were Lysander and Lorcan. For some reason, they were all feverishly scanning the crowds of first years, looking terrified as they yelled something which I couldn't make out.

"Tell me," Said Malfoy, looking at them too, "Does your cousin actually _know _that you are alive?"  
I clapped a hand to my forehead!

"Merlin's beard! They all think I've drowned!" I am so _stupid!_ Quickly, I raised my wand in the air, and without thinking, shot red sparks over the water in the hope that they might understand...

"Urgh this _stupid _thing!" I cursed, shaking it. They would never comprehend that! I somehow need to send them a message... Frustrated, I tapped my wand on the side of the boat impatiently. Sparks shot out of its tip once more, and to my horror, they landed on the dry wooden bottom of the boat.  
_And caught fire. _

_"Abandon ship!"_ I screamed, and grabbed Malfoy's collar, dragging him along behind me as I jumped off the side of the burning boat and into the dark water one more.

Looking back, I thank Merlin that we were near the shore, because I doubt that both I and Malfoy wouldn't be able to survive another swim in those bottomless depths. So when we leaped off the boat, we hit the stony bottom, and splashed our way over to the other First years.  
When Hagrid saw me, he roared in relief as he scooped me up for a back-breaking up, only putting me down when Al and Roxy proceeded to both hug me and murder me.

"Whoa, calm down guys!" I said as I fought off Al who had me in an affectionate headlock. "It's OK, I'm alive."

"Good, because I didn't want to write to Uncle Ron and tell him that his only daughter had drowned before she even got to Hogwarts!" Said Al, almost yelling in frustration. "We thought you had died! I tried to swim after you-'"

"But Al, you can't swim!" I cried, aghast.

"-Lysander got me back in, Roxanne started having a row with the boat, trying to get it to turn around, and Lorcan tried to tell us all that it was OK, that the Fringles would save you! Why do you have to keep pulling stunts like this, _why?!"_

"Just to keep your lives interesting," I joked, winking.

Roxanne couldn't help it. She burst out laughing.

"_Roxy!_" Said Al. "You're supposed to be supporting me!"

"Sor-ry!" Chuckled Roxy. "But think about it. Rosie set fire to her boat and jumped into the lake _twice, _and for what?! To find the Giant squid! Your name is going to go down in Hogwarts history as the most idiotic first year there ever was!"_  
_

I couldn't help it either. Soon, we were all laughing, arms around each other, just like at the Burrow. We were always the three who got into trouble. Albus was the sensible one, Roxanne was the cheeky one, and I was the daring one. Together, we somehow managed to get into more trouble that Fred and James, which I can tell you, is no easy feat. (But to be fair, the reason for this is because we often get blamed for what _they've _done. So unfair.)

I felt a light tap on my shoulder, and suppress my laughter, I turned around, ready to endure another earful of scolding. But to my surprise, it wasn't Professor Hagrid who stood behind me, hands sheepishly in his robe pockets. It was Lysander Scamander.

"Oh... Hey!" I said, breaking out in a relieved smile. "Look, I want to thank you for saving Al. He can't swim you know, and... Well thanks." I finished lamely.

Lysander smiled in a distant kind of way. "That's alright. I'm just annoyed that I didn't act fast enough and pull you out. And I'm sorry. It was my fault that you dived in in the first place!"

"Nah," I said, "I'm always doing dumb things like that. Al deserved it more than me."

Suddenly, I realised how strange this sounded. "Uh, I mean, he is such a good person-"

"I'm sure you're a very nice person-" He said at the same time.

"It wasn't a sacrifice or anything-"

"I didn't mean to _choose _between you-"

"I was stupid-"

"I was dumb, I just froze-"

"MERLIN'S BEARD!" I yelled, cutting short our babble which neither of us could hear. "Look, we were both idiots. But we're all here right? All alive?"

"Apparently," smiled Lysander. "Hey, I was going to ask,"

"Mmm?"

"Did you actually _see _the Giant Squid?"

It took me awhile to comprehend what he had said. When it finally filtered through my non responding ears and into my brain, it was difficult to keep the giggles in.

"Oh! Unfortunately not,' I said. "My leap of destiny was all for nothing, I'm afraid."

"That's a shame," Grinned Lysander. "Cause after you disappeared, Albus decided to take a gallantry jump into the water, me following. And guess who turned up!?"

"You _are_ kidding." I said. "The Giant Squid?"

"It lifted me and Al out of the water and back into our boat," said Lysander happily. "You should've seen it! Its tentacles were as thick as the Whomping Willow, but half as violent. It was all rubbery, and its one, amber eye peered at us before it swam away."

"Wow!" I said, picturing the scene. "I wonder why it didn't save me. It must be afraid of redheads!"

"Gingerphobia." Agreed Lysander. "I must admit, your hair _is _pretty scary.'

"Oi!" I laughed. "You better watch out, or it will attack you!"

"I'd like to see it try," he joked.

As I laughed, I gazed along the row of students, and found it settling. A pale boy with wet blonde hair was staring out on the lake, watching the last of our boat burn. He was standing a little awkwardly, away from the rest of the students. He was clutching his arms as though he was cold, hunched over a little, as if he was a turtle, hunched in his shell. As I watched, a brutish boy I recognised from the train came over to him. What was his name? Boil? Hoyal? Goyle? Yes, that was it. Goyle tried to drag Malfoy over to his other thuggish friends, but Malfoy refused. Goyle shrugged, and wandered off, swinging his arms like a baboon. Malfoy turned, and to my surprise, looked straight at me. He noticed my intrigued look and glared at me. He shot me a look that seemed to say; '_What are you looking at?'_  
I raised my eyebrows and shot back; '_Fine. Be that way.'_

"Who are you looking at?" Asked Lysander placidly. I snapped back to attention.

"Oh, that's Scorpius Malfoy. He pulled me out of the water, and I set his boat on fire as a way of thanks." I replied idly.

"Sounds like a start of a beautiful relationship." Remarked Lysander dryly.

I looked at him, eyebrows raised. "I seriously doubt it."  
He shrugged, and turned his attention back to Malfoy. "What was he doing which made you so interested?"

"He turned away Geoffrey Goyle"

Lysander looked confused. "And that is significant how...?"

"Well," I said, trying to explain, "Their families have always been friends, haven't they? And the Goyle's are a well-known Slytherin family, like the Malfoy's..."

I trailed off, still confused. Family ties, friendship problems, and we haven't even been sorted yet! No wonder Lysander had refused to tell me who his Mum is. I must seem really prejudiced to him. Not how I want to introduce myself!  
Suddenly, the mass of first years fell deadly quiet. As one, we turned and looked up the lake shore to a tall, imposing figure standing in front of the Hogwarts gates.

"Is that-"

"I think so!"

Whispers filled the ranks as the figure strode forward. Slowly, she came into view, revealing a stern, weather-beaten face, and grey hair drawn back into an iron hard bun. She was dressed in a majestic green robe, and, for some reason, was wearing a tartan scarf.

"First years, come with me." Said Professor McGonagall. "It is time for your sorting."


	2. Chapter 2

_"Merlin's beard!" _I exclaimed. "I forgot about the sorting! How on Earth could I have forgotten about the sorting!?"  
"Well you did almost drown twice," Said Lysander reasonably. "Those sorts of experiences do take a lot off your mind,"  
"But it's the sorting!" I said, panicking. "This is the event that decides where we belong! And I have every right to freak out!"  
I wasn't the only one either. Lots of people's faces had suddenly turned white as they clumsily got into line, Professor McGonagall looking down at them sternly. Stern is a very good word to describe this woman, I decided.  
"Look." Said Lysander, "It doesn't matter which house you are sorted into, because that's where you are meant to be! The sorting hat knows where you belong."  
"I don't want to belong in Slytherin though!" I hiss. A hand rests on my shoulder and I spin around, nerves as tight as a bow string. But it was only Al. For some reason, he was looking strangely calm. Funny that, he was freaking out about this on platform 9 and three quarters only a few hours ago!  
"If you don't want to be," he said, "You won't."  
"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked crossly. I hate it when Al talks in riddles.  
"You'll see," He said mischievously.  
"Bah. Fat lot of good you are," I said.  
The crowd suddenly started moving, taking me, Al and Lysander along with it. As I neared the castle, I tried to walk proudly and confidently, like a Weasley. But unfortunately I was soaking wet. Damn.  
Professor McGonagall reached the doors to the great hall, and halted, turning around to face us.  
"Once through these doors, you will be sorted into your houses. The houses of Hogwarts are named after each of the founders of this school. They are called; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Your house will be like your family. You will eat together, sleep together and learn together."  
"Wait, what?" I said, the last bit of her speech making itself into my brain. "_Sleep together?"  
_'We share dormitories." explained Lysander quietly trying to hold back his giggles.  
"Please come up to the raised platform and prepare to be sorted." continued the Professor. "I will call out your name in alphabetical order, and you will step forward and be sorted. Now, follow me."

* * *

Together, we traipsed up the stone steps of the entrance hall. Inside, it was just as magnificent as the outside, but I didn't notice any of it. The magnificent Great Hall was also a blur, full of faces and storm clouds and a sense of _big. _The only thing that stood out to me was the old, dirty hat sitting on a stool at the front of the hall.  
"The Sorting hat!" I whispered to Lysander, pointing. He nodded, looking tense, despite what he had said to me were whispering as we walked past, staring at Albus, Malfoy, and for some reason, me. I looked down, and realised that I was still wet.  
"Oh bother." I was going too remembered as the girl who jumped into the lake. Wonderful. It looked like Malfoy wasn't taking the attention well either, he was doing his turtle impression again.

We reached the front and formed a line again. The whispers were silenced, finally, as Professor McGonagall raised her hand for silence. Everyone watched intently as she unfolded a long piece of parchment, and began to read.  
"Appledean, Sally!"  
A small, mousy haired girl made her way trembling up to the Sorting hat. She sat down on the stool, and put the hat down on her head. Almost at once, a rip opened up near the rim and shouted:  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
A cheerful looking house wearing yellow scarves clapped and waved Sally as she sat down. I looked carefully at them. Could Hufflepuff be my house?  
"Bones, Cody,'  
A sallow boy stumbled out of line. After a while the hat called out:  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
I could be in Ravenclaw... I've always been told that I'm smart enough...  
"Boot, Amanda!"  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
"Bell, Olivia!"  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
"Another Hufflepuff," I murmured to Al as I watched the tall, dark haired Olivia walk over to her house.  
"Crawly, Markus!"  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
I stared, intrigued at the first Slytherin. He didn't look conceited and arrogant, he just looked relieved.  
"Creevy, Juliana!"  
"GRYFFINDOR!'  
I watched as the small, strawberry blonde girl stumbled over to the Gryffindor table. Would Dad be angry if I wasn't in Gryffindor?

I zoned out for a while as the names listed on. Sometimes I heard a few familiar names, ones that Dad told me about. But I was only jerked back to the present when I heard;  
"Longbottom, Alice!"  
I know her! She is Neville Longbottom's daughter! Sometimes he would take her and his wife, Hannah, over for dinner. She is a friendly, upbeat girl who is a good friend of Albus.  
I watched as she looked up at her Dad on the high table, and walked confidently up to the hat. She sat there with the hat on her head for so long that I thought that it had fallen asleep!  
But then the shout came.  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
I glanced at Al's face, which was still an unhealthy white colour. But I snapped back to attention when I heard the next name.  
"Malfoy, Scorpius!"  
A hush fell over the entire room as Malfoy walked up. I couldn't help noticing that his robes were still wet, but his hair had dried out and was standing on end. He jutted out his chin and tried to ignore the whispers that were sweeping the hall. Finally, he reached the stool. He picked up the hat, stared pleadingly at it for a few seconds before putting it down on his head.  
A few minutes that seemed to last a lifetime went past, stretching out. I think I saw Malfoy's mouth moving underneath the hat brim, but I might have been imagining things.  
Finally, the hat brim widened. It yelled out:  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
"_What?"_  
Malfoy is a _Gryffindor? _Has the world turned upside down? My brain shut down as it tried to comprehend this fact, but my eyes were telling me that Malfoy was walking down to the Gryffindor table, looking not in the least confused. Some other first years scooted over, but to avoid him, not to make room. He sat at the table, hunched over as if he was trying to ward off the questioning eyes.  
Suddenly, I remembered Malfoy's reaction when I asked if he was expecting Slytherin. That and his act of pulling me out of the lake...

"Potter, Albus!"  
Merlin's beard! In my confusion I must have completely missed the other sortings! I watched as Al nodded to me, and stepped out of line.  
"You'll be fine," I whisper as he walked past, but he can't have heard me. He reached the hat, picked it up and stared at it. Then he sat down, and slowly lowered it onto his head. Despite his wild hair, the hat slipped right down past his eyes.  
The whole hall was a taught as a tightrope; electricity seemed to crackle from person to person. The famous Harry Potter's son was about to be sorted. What would they think if he isn't in Gryffindor?  
We all waited with baited breath as the hat whispered into Albus's ear. Finally, the hat opened its brim and cleared its throat.  
"Mmmhmm! This was a tough one," It said. Then...  
"But it would have to be... _RAVENCLAW!"_  
Ravenclaw house, the teachers and me cheered and clapped. The rest of the room just sat there looking at Al in disbelief. I didn't care, (well, maybe a tiny but,) just as long as he was happy. It wasn't like he is in Slytherin, or anything!  
A wave of ice went down my back. What if I am a Slytherin? What if I become like Dom, and break the Weasley tradition?  
No. No, I'm not a Slytherin. I will just have to keep telling myself that.  
"Scamander, Lorcan!"  
I have to stop zoning out! I hit myself on the head, wincing. Stupid! What if I miss my own name! Lysander behind me was tense, watching as his twin sat under the old hat. I suddenly realised that they looked very alike, almost scarily so.  
The hat soon shouted out: "RAVENCLAW!" for Lorcan as well.  
"Lots of Ravenclaws this year," I said to no-one in particular.  
"Scamander, Lysander!"  
"Good luck!" I whispered to Lysander as he took his brother's place on the stool. The hat hid his blonde hair as the hat contemplated, then yelled out:  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
I cheered and clapped for Lysander as he joined the rowdy Gryffindor's. Once again I found myself wondering who on earth his Mother was! Mum and Dad must have mentioned her, but we can't have met her for some reason. Hmmm...  
I couldn't help it. I zoned out again. I was busy contemplating my fate. Why was this in alphabetical order!? Weasley is _always_ last! It'd so not fair!  
Finally, we finished the U's and the V's and it was time for the W's. Roxanne and I looked at each other. Who would go first?  
"Watson, Martine!"  
I waited impatiently as a small, blonde girl was sorted into Hufflepuff, much to the disappointment of her dark haired friend in Gryffindor.  
Finally, the moment of truth arrived.  
"Weasley... ROSE!"  
Merlin's pants.  
I stumbled out of line, and tried to walk confidently over to the sorting hat. But my wet robes were sticking to me, and I was all too aware of the whispers going around. Yes, here is the daughter of Ron and Hermione, two members of the Golden trio. Where would I go?  
I eventually reached the stool, picked up the hat and jammed it on my head, determined to get it past my voluptuous curls. It fell past my eyes, (thank Merlin,) and I saw only black.  
"Yet another Weasley!" Whispered the small voice of the Sorting hat. "Honestly, you must be taking up half the school by now!"  
"Tell me about it,' I said grumpily.  
"But you, you're very interesting." Mused the Hat. I gripped the sides of the stool, bracing myself for the worst.  
"Lots of courage, yes definitely. A good mind, rather like your Mothers, but rash, trouble maker."  
"Hey!" I said indignantly.  
"Hmmm... very loyal to friends, and reputation, family name and so on! Cunning too... Oh this is a juicy one!"  
"Are you enjoying this?" I accused.  
"Of course my dear! How do you think I get my fun? But there is one house where you definitely fit..." It trailed off, clearing its throat.  
Oh Merlin, I thought, please let it not be-  
"_GRYFFINDOR!"_  
_Yes! _I pulled off the hat triumphantly, and raced down to the Gryffindor table that were cheering and clapping enthusiastically. I flopped down next to Lysander and my cousins Fred and James, who grinned at me.  
"Always knew you had it in you Rosie!" Yelled Fred, clapping me on the back.  
"Fred!" I said. "Your sister is about to be sorted!"  
"Oh right!"  
I watched intently as Roxy put on the hat and waited for it to make a decision. She didn't have to wait very long.  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
I whooped as Roxy made her way over to me grinning as she did so. She flopped down by me and her brother, looking entirely unfazed.  
"Thank Merlin that wait is over!" She said, relieved. "I'm so hungry, when do we eat?"  
"Once they have finished the Sorting," Said James.  
"And when the Head finishes their looooong boring speech." Moaned Fred.  
"It's not that bad," Protested James. "Ha! Who am I kidding? Speeches are awful!"  
"Says you," I said, poking my tongue out at him.  
At that moment, a clear sound rang out and we all looked up to see Professor McGonagall tapping the side of her glass with a spoon. She stood up and addressed the hall.  
"Welcome to all of you new students who have joined us this year. I hope that your time at Hogwarts will be enjoyable and educational. There are a few rules that I need to press upon you and some of the older students as well." Her eyes rested for a second on James and Fred who were chuckling and nudging each other conspiratorially.  
"First, under no account is anyone to enter the Forbidden Forest. There might be things in there that would scar you for life, if they let you go.  
"Secondly, Mr Filch reminds me that there is to be NO magic in the corridors, and he doesn't want to chase after you if you do, for his back is not as it was.  
"Thirdly, you are not allowed to wander around at night like a stray dog. And lastly, I'm sorry to say, no first years can apply for the Quidditch teams. However, I look forward to when you apply next year."  
James punched Fred on the shoulder.  
"Yes! Are you going to trial?" He gleefully asked his neighbour. At the burrow, we all have games of summer Quidditch, where James excels. I'm not too bad either, but I don't know what position is my best. There are always too many players on the field. Seriously, the amount of cousins I have is rather alarming!  
Professor McGonagall raised her hand for silence, and Fred's eager reply was cut short.  
"With that in mind, you may now enjoy your long-awaited meal!"  
She clapped her bony hands, and mountains of food appeared on each table. The boys dug in with a cry of; "Finally!" while I waited for a second, rejoicing in my first meal at Hogwarts. There was so much food, way more than what I was used to at the burrow, and that's saying something! Across the table, Fred and James were stuffing their faces already, Roxy was trying to reach over to grab some golden roast potatoes, Victoire, who was in her final year at Hogwarts, was delicately picking at her food while she talked with her admiring group of friends. I let my gaze sweep over the other houses were my other cousins reside. Louis, Victories' younger Hufflepuff brother was mounting up his plate with many delectable things, while his twin sister Dominique (a Slytherin, as well as my other cousin and head girl, Lucy) was catching up with her other girly friends, while boys admired her from a distance. Lucy's younger sister Molly was waving her arms in the air at the Ravenclaw table, obviously telling her girlfriends a very amusing story. Albus was sitting a little way off, chatting amiably with Lorcan and some other Ravenclaw kids. They were all eating ravenously.  
Conclusion: My cousins are lovable pigs.

* * *

That night I lay up in my four-poster and stared up at the red and gold curtains and reflected on the evening. Apart from the fact that I almost drowned twice and burned alive, it was a pretty good start to my time at Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

"Rosie! Wake up!"  
I opened my eyes blearily to see the excited, freckly face of Roxanne right up against mine.  
"Whoa! Merlin! Dumbledore! What are you doing?!"  
She giggled, and pulled back from me.  
"I'm trying to wake you up! Breakfast is almost over and everyone's already gone down!"  
"Merlin's beard!" I cursed again, hastily rolling out of my four-poster and pulling on my school robes. "We are getting our timetables as well, aren't we?"  
"Yes! I hope we are in lots of Al's classes. What are we combined in with Ravenclaw again?"  
I had forgotten all about Al in Ravenclaw! Whoops...  
"Do you think he's disappointed?" I asked Roxy as she waited impatiently for me to tame my wild mane of hair.  
"I don't know," She answered truthfully. "I guess it's good for him in a way. He can be himself there, not just Harry Potter's kid, you know? Apparently James had a bit of a problem with that."  
"Mmm," I said, trying my shoes. Another face swam into my mind who had been telling me the same sort of thing. Was Scorpius Malfoy also pleased that he was in a different house from his infamous father? Or was he being avoided by all the Gryffindors and Slytherins alike?  
"Ready!" I called to Roxy, who was waiting impatiently by the door, tapping her foot.  
"About time!" She answered, grabbing me and pulling me down the spiral staircase. I didn't have much time to recover before the floor slipped out from underneath me, and suddenly I was sliding!  
"MEEEEERLIIIIIIN!" We were slipping and sliding down a slippery slope that used to be the stairs, hastily clutching at the bannisters and we tumbled down the ex-spiral staircase.  
I tried to stand up but we were moving too fast, and I just slipped over again and landed on top of Roxanne. She pushed me away with a shout of "Ow!" And together we landed in a heap at the bottom of the stairs.  
"Merlin's beard," Roxy gasped, "What was _that!?"_  
"I don't know," Said I, still lying on my back, "But it was _fun!"_

* * *

Once down in the great hall, we flopped down in our seats and hastily grabbed some toast before it disappeared. Thankfully, the toast remained on our plates as we began eating hurriedly, afraid that it would vanish any minute.  
"Late start, was it?" Asked Lysander, reaching over me to grab the jam. He pulled back and said very seriously; "It's probably the effects of a Wrack spurt infestation. You would want to check your bedside tomorrow we these. Here," he said, tossing me a pair of oversized sparkly glasses. "They will help you see them."  
"Uh... Thanks." I said, stuffing the hideous glasses into my bag. "What exactly are Wrack spurts?"  
"They are invisible creatures who fly into your ears and make your brain go fuzzy," he replied. "My mum published an article on them. They are quite often a cause of sleepiness, confusion and stupidity."  
"Are you saying I'm stupid?" I teased.  
Lysander was just opening his mouth to deny my claims, when another, familiar voice cut across him.  
"Well _Weasley, _I'm sure someone dumb enough to jump into the Lake and set fire to their boat has certainly earned that title," Sneered Scorpius Malfoy.  
I fired up immediately. How _dare _he?!  
"Well I'm _sorry," _I said, "Perhaps you are now regretting your _unwise_ decision to pull me out of my scientific investigations. Maybe that's why you were rejected from your family's house, because you lowered yourself to aid a _Weasley!"_  
"Maybe you're right, maybe I shouldn't have!" He said, eyes flashing. My remark about his family tradition seemed to have struck home.  
But to my surprise, he straightened up and composed himself. I couldn't help admiring his self-control. If I get heated up about something, my temper usually gets away from me! But all he said was, "See you in class," and departed.  
I just sat there feeling slightly stunned, and strangely unsatisfied. I stared at the back of Malfoy's head, engaged in conversation with another Gryffindor first year. He seemed unphased by our little episode, but I recognised his turtle impression, how he wards off stares by hunching his shoulders and turning away. It made me smile, for some strange reason.  
Roxy suddenly poked me in the side, pointing upwards, finger to the enchanted ceiling.  
"Look! It's the post!"  
I looked up just in time to see hundreds of owls flood through the great hall, hooting and gliding, searching for their owners. There is probably something in there for me, I reflected. Mum would've sent me a novel of a letter, and dozens of books that we couldn't fit in my trunk.  
As I wait for my owl, Lazarus, to find me, I dig into my toast. I'm starving! Merlin, you would think that I'm still full from yesterday's feat, but nooo. I would hate to be an owl. Flying long distances with nothing to eat... They must be so hungry!  
I reach a decision, and, like my mother, decide to sacrifice my own means to help the other species.  
I throw my piece of toast up into the flock of owls.  
Instant pandemonium! Hundreds of owls immediately flew at breakneck speed towards the airborne toast, and collided in mid-air, letters and packages dropped from the ceiling onto random heads, and cries of "Ouch!" and "What the.." filled the hall.  
The owls were now fighting over the toast, a ball of squabbling feathers and talons was writhing up above, and the teachers had leaped to their feet, clearing students out from under the danger zone.  
Roxy pulled me to my feet, narrowly avoiding a large package that looked suspiciously like Mum's books from dropping on my head.  
"Merlin!" I cursed. I glanced sideways at Roxy, to see if she saw my act of charity had gone unnoticed.  
Apparently not... Roxy was laughing her head off, bending almost double from mirth. She clapped me on the back, trying desperately to breathe.  
"That was brilliant!" She gasped, using me as support; otherwise I fear she would end up on the hazardous floor. "Utterly... BRILLIANT! What a way to start the first day... And we haven't even got to class yet!"  
"Well one thing's for sure," I said, "You won't catch me feeding any animals again! Consider those useless signs on zoo cages officially obeyed!"  
Another hand suddenly clasped my shoulder, and I looked up to see Al's face grinning at mine, his disapproval clearly swamped by his amusement.  
"I took one look at that and thought: It's her." He said. "But we need to get out of here! There might be heavier things than a couple of books falling..."  
"I would've thought that that measly bit of toast would of been demolished by now," I said.  
"It looks like they have got a taste for dried bread," Said Roxy, pointing. A few owls had detached from the clump and were preying on the toast left out on the tables. They were ripping all the food fiendishly apart, like birds possessed.  
"Rose," said Al, looking at the chaos, "Never eat toast again."

* * *

The teachers finally regained control in the entrance hall, sending the older students off to their classes, and handing out the timetables to us first year, to many cries of delight and dismay.  
"Aww, we've got potions with the SLYTHERINS!"  
"Hey Sally, I'm with you first!"  
"Damn, we don't have defence against the dark arts until Thursday! I was looking forward to that!"  
Roxy leant over to compare her timetable with mine. They were exactly the same, as with all the Gryffindors. She pointed at a few subjects.  
"Look, we have Herbology with Albus!" She beamed.  
"And Herbology is first!"  
"That's good," I reflected, "We start the year with someone we know. I hope Neville is a good teacher!"  
"Well we already know that he's nice," Pondered Roxy.

* * *

The Herbology classrooms turned out to be massive greenhouses filled with strange looking plants. Some were waving rather worryingly at my, flexing their barbed tentacles and looking menacing. One tendril reached down and tried to snag my mane of hair, but I hastily beat it back with my copy of '1001 magical herbs and fungi'.  
I heard a snigger behind me and whipped around, only to see Malfoy's cheeky grin.  
"What are you laughing at?" I fired up.  
"Nothing, nothing." He said raising his hands, clearly fighting off laughter.  
At that moment, Neville (I mean _Professor Longbottom) _walked into the greenhouse, a large smile on his round face. He greeted us all with arms thrown wide, and invited us to look at his many plants.  
The first thing which Malfoy did was walk over to the back wall, where a large monstrosity grew. It was hideous, all covered with boils and spikes and seemed to pulse repulsively. It covered entire back wall of Greenhouse 1. Malfoy asked Professor Longbottom, "Excuse me sir, what is this?"  
"Oh that!" He said, hurrying over. "That my Mimbulus Mimbletonia! I've had it since 5th year. It can do all kinds of amazing stuff, but you'll be learning all about that later."  
Malfoy had its wand out and was studying the plant intently. "Isn't it dangerous?"  
"Not really," Said the Professor. "It does have a marvelous defense system however, but that won't activate unless you poke-"  
Too late! Malfoy had experimentally poked the bulging plant, and it had begun to swell, fast and ominously.  
"Get back!" Said Professor Longbottom hurriedly, pushing the other students to the other side of the greenhouse. Only one person was still in the line of fire. Scorpius Malfoy was staring transfixed at the plant, and whatever the marvelous defense system _was, _it was going to get Malfoy hard in the face.  
I rushed forward and grabbed his arm, pulling him away. He pulled back and looked incredulously at me, the dolt. We have to time for explanations! I hastily pushed him away, just as the Mimbulus Mimbletonia squirted a large amount of black goo straight at me.  
Of course the first thing that jumped into my mouth was:  
"Merlin's-"  
I hastily swallowed my curse back, the stench of the goo was overpowering rancid, and my next word was choked back by my sudden retch.  
Professor Longbottom hurried hastily forward, but I could see that he was trying not to laugh.  
"When I say, 'Don't touch,' I mean it, Mister Malfoy." He said, directing his comment at the chuckling Malfoy. The little git was entirely unscathed; trust the forces of nature to have it in for me.  
"_Scurgify," _Muttered the Professor, siphoning off the Back goo with his wand. I made a mental note of the spell, sure that one day it could come in use, not just for cleaning of goo.  
By the time Professor Longbottom had finished, the rest of the class had drifted off back to their seats, waiting for the Teacher to finish. As he walked up to the front of the Greenhouse, all the seats had been filled up.  
Except one.  
And guess which one that is.  
I dropped angrily into the empty seat next to Malfoy's, pointedly ignoring the look of amused satisfaction on his pale face. But after a while, I could no longer stand that infuriating secret smile he had on while he reached for his cutting of the plant in the flower pot.  
"I suppose you're pleased with yourself, are you Malfoy?" I asked cuttingly. He turned to me, one pale eyebrow raised slightly.  
"What gives you that impression?" he asked slyly. He turned back to his work, his back to me.  
"Oh, probably the way how you broadcast 'smug git' into the room." I replied at his back. "One would think that you would have been clever enough _not _to poke the plant, or even to _move out of the way._ I suppose that letting me save you and take your goo-y fate was all part of your cunning plan for revenge."  
He stared at me incredulously. "Where on _Earth _did you get that idea? Oh I see, were you expecting an apology? Or a _thank you?"  
_I stayed silent. Truth be told, one would have been nice. I _did _save him from being gloop-di-fied. But who was I kidding?  
"Well Thank you Madam," He said sarcastically, almost bowing in my direction. "I hope that your complexion wasn't too spoilt by this turn of events. Do accept my humble apology."  
"Oh, sod off you git." I said into my copy of _One hundred magical herbs and Fungi.  
_

* * *

Afterwards, I caught up to Roxy and Lysander in the corridor, pleased to be rid of that smarmy git Malfoy. I was fuming, but managed to plaster a smile on my face when I fell into step with my two friends.  
Well, until Roxy backed off with her hand over her nose and Lysander burst out laughing.  
"Merlin Rosie, you stink!" Said Roxy cheekily, fanning the air in front of her face. "Take a bath before charms please. I don't think I can stand sitting next to you!"  
I pushed her away jokingly. "Do I now? What do you think, Lysander? Do I still stink?"  
Lysander looked torn, trying to fight down his laughter so he could agree unconvincingly.  
"Nice try," I said to Roxy, raising an eyebrow. "But make sure you pick your accomplice better next time."  
"Oh Lysander!" Roxy exclaimed. "I told you not to laugh!"  
"Ah well," he said, still chuckling. "It was worth a try. The look on your face when you got squirted though!"  
"Priceless." Roxy agreed. "I wouldn't have missed it for the world."  
"Okay, okay, you can stop it now." I said. "I've already had enough taunts by the little blonde git Malfoy. Thanks for abandoning me, By the way."  
"We didn't mean too!" Protested Lysander. "Roxy was saving you a seat but this guy took it straight away."  
I sighed. "Never mind," I said. "I'm just glad that Neville got it all off."  
"Except for that bit in your hair," Started Roxy, the cheeky grin returning.  
I shot her my best death glare, and stalked out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Professor Flitwick has got to be the oldest and tiniest wizard in England, I thought to myself as he stood on a pile of books to take the roll call. Honestly, he looks as though a single puff of wind would blow him away! His squeaky voice doesn't help matters much either. Right now he was talking to us about what sort of things we would learn in charms, and why we would need it, yada yada yada. My note taking was on auto pilot and I had almost completely zoned out when Professor Flitwick said:

"Wands out please!"

I whipped out my wand with a flourish. It is 11 and ¾ inches, Willow, nice and springy with a core of a Phoenix feather. It had lovely designs on it too, swirling tendrils that cured down to the end of the wand. I couldn't wait to do some magic with it!

"Now the spell we are going to learn today is a very simple one, but requires a lot of _concentration._" Said Professor Flitwick, eyeing the ranks of eager students in front of him. "We are going to learn how to make objects fly."

Whispers of delight filled the classroom as everyone turned to their neighbours to discuss it. Making Objects fly? This was exactly the kind of thing they had hoped for in this class!

I nudged Lysander delightedly, and he mirrored my look of glee.

Professor Flitwick raised his wand for silence.

"Now listen carefully," He squeaked. "To get spell right, you must first master the incantation! Please repeat after me. _Wingarduim Leviosa!"_

"_Wingarduim Leviosa!" _Chorused the assembled students enthusiastically. I paid particular attention on how to pronounce it, for mum had told me that it was very important.

"Now, the wand motion looks like this," Said the professor, performing a graceful wrist motion. "Try it. Swish and flick!"

We all swished and flicked, to some with disastrous results.

"Ow!" I said, jerking my head away from Roxanne. "Watch what you're doing!" She hastily tried to untangle her wan from my wild red hair, where it had ended up after a rather enthusiastic _flick._

I sighed, cleared my throat and stared at the large white feather in front of me.

"Wingardium," I started, swishing my wrist carefully, "Leviosa!" I flicked my wand towards the feather.

_Which rose up into the air._

Childish laughter bubbled up as I elevated my feather higher into the air. I had done it! I focused intently on my feather. It was not going to drop, no way. Sub-consciously I heard Professor Flitwick exclaiming in delight.

"Oh, well done! 10 points to Gryffindor! And oh look, Miss Weasley's done it too!"

What?

My concentration broke as my head shot up and my feather floated down. Yes, there was another feather in the air! And who was holding his and aloft, a look of smug triumph on his pointed face? Yup, you guessed it.

"Nice try Weasley!" Malfoy sneered. "Better luck next time eh?"

* * *

That evening I spent my time practicing the spell in the Gryffindor common room. The fact that I kept sending miscellaneous objects flying around the room guaranteed that the other students gave me a wide berth, the only ones sitting nearby were Roxy and Lysander, who were rather low in their squashy armchairs.

"Rosie, do you think you can give it a rest?" Said Roxy, hastily ducking back into her chair as a coffee table flew past her head. "You're pretty good at it already! Just stop before you hurt someone!"

"I think it's a bit late for that," Muttered Lysander, nursing a small bump on his blonde head.

"You don't understand." I said crossly. "I need to work on my casting ability! I want to learn spells and be good at them!"

"Yes, but-"

"Do you know how many spell books I have in my trunk?" I shot at her. "I've taught myself all the incantations and wand movements for them, but at home I was never allowed to properly do them! There is that focus that I need to get right. Then I could do all of those spells!"

"And this is nothing to do with that Scorpius Malfoy beating you?" Asked Roxanne slyly. "I saw the look on your face."

"No, nope, nothing to do with it!" I said hurriedly. I started packing away my things. "I'm tired. Let's go to bed, big day tomorrow!"

I rushed up the staircase to the girls dormitories before either of them could say another word.

My dormitory was a welcome sight. A cosy room with large red and gold four posters lined the walls, an en suite bathroom was down the hall and a magnificent dresser dominated the room. On the side where my bed stood was a large, elegant window with a view of the Hogwarts grounds. Dusk was setting in, and I could just make out the large shape of Hagrid making his way back to his hut.

A small noise alerted me to the fact that I was not alone. I turned to see a small girl with strawberry blonde hair enter the room. She stopped when she saw me, and gave a shy, "Hi" in my direction.

"Hello," I said, smiling. "I don't think we have actually met! Last night was a bit too hectic for formal introductions."

"Yeah it was a bit," Smiled the girl. She held out her hand. I was surprised to see how small it was. "I'm Juliana Creevy."

"Rose Weasley," I said, shaking hands.

"Weasley? You mean as in-"

"Actually, I think we should all get introduced don't you think?" I said loudly. "We need to know our dorm mates after all!"

At that moment, Roxy walked in after bidding good night to her brother, who was busy redecorating the common room downstairs with James.

"Evening all," She said, stretching out her arms.

"I was just saying Roy, we should all get to know each other," I prompted.

"But we already know each other Rosie," She said, looking confused. I sighed.

"No, I mean as in our _dorm mates."_

"Oooh!" She said, light dawning. "Well one is coming up the staircase, and I think the other is in the bathroom...?"

"Right," I said, and crossed the room to the en suite. "Hello!" I called. "Is anyone in there? It's time for a dorm meeting!"

A girl walked out, a towel wrapped around her dark damp hair. When she saw me, her pleasant round face split into a wide grin.

"Hey Rose! I thought it sounded like you!"

"Alice!" I said, smiling at Neville Longbottom's daughter. We had met a few times, mostly at family gatherings, and had got along quite well. She and Albus had got on like a house on fire.

I did a head count, then the bed count. We were missing two people.

"Roxy, you said someone was coming up the stairs?" I asked, but the question was barely out of my mouth when our last roommate walked through the door.

A tall girl with incredibly dark, spiked hair walked through the door, her Gryffindor scarf thrown about her shoulders like she had just walked through a whirlwind. She didn't seem surprised that we were all sitting on the beds looking expectantly at the door; instead she threw down her bag on the nearest bed, and followed after it, slouching against the bedpost, feet on one end and back to the other. She drew her pale, slender hands under her chin and stared at us with a calculating gaze.

"So you are my new roommates?"

"Yup," I said. "We are just waiting on one more-"

As I spoke, the door burst open for the third time, and a girl, completely different from the last two stepped in.

Well, I say stepped. It was more like she danced in, she practically bounced on her feet as she walked, tossing her perfectly curled blonde hair and showing off her adjusted uniform. She stopped when she saw us assembled on the beds.

"Oh hi!" She said brightly, standing in the middle of the room. "Why are you guys all sitting around there for?" Even her voice was annoyingly perfect, sickly sweet and girlish.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sighed Spiky from her bunk. "Sit down. Let's get this over with."

She sat down, looking bemused.

I cleared my throat. "Now this is kind of awkward," I began, looking at Roxy for help, "I just suddenly realised that we're going to spend the rest of our 7 years here together, so we might want to get know each other. I'm Rose," I said, feeling a bit self-conscious.

"Hold on," Piped up Juliana. "You're not the girl who jumped out of the boat yesterday are you? And set it on fire?"

"That," I said, "was an accident. Blame the gingerphobic giant squid."

They all looked baffled. I cleared my throat again, willing Roxanne to help.

"Giant squid lives in here she said. Challenge accepted she said." Grinned Roxy. "And the next minute you know she's done it again."

"Yes, because I'm a totally reckless, senseless idiot." I said dryly. "And that is _not _how I'm introducing myself."

Alice laughed. "I'm Alice," She said. "I already know these two miscreants," She pointed at us, "But not you guys. It's nice to meet you! I will warn you, I sleepwalk sometimes. So if you hear a thump in the night, it's not Peeves, it's me."  
"I play the violin when I'm thinking," piped up the spiky girl suddenly. "Would that bother you? Roommates should know the worst about each other." She flashed a piercing stare in our direction. "The names Benedicta, but I prefer to be called Benny." She said, before returning to her slouch position.

"My name is Esmeralda!" Giggled the blonde girl. "I'm sure we would become best of friends!"

I cringed inside. You could practically _hear _those extra exclamation marks; they tinkled into place with annoying brightness. I glanced around the room, noticing Roxy's strained smile. Benny was openly looking at Esmeralda with bored distaste.

"And I'm Roxy. I'll call _you _Al," she said, pointing at Alice, then frowned. "Actually, no. That's my cousin. You're Alice." Her pointing finger roved on towards sweet little Juliana. "I'll call _you _Ana, because Julie's boring. I'll stick with Benny because it suit you," Benny flashed an approving smile. "And Esmeralda's way too long so I'll call you Esme! And you'll always be Rosie," She said to me. "Sup homies! Let's get this party started!"

"Roxy,"

"Yeah?"

"Just- just don't."

"I was just trying to break the ice!"

* * *

_A/N: For those of you who are wondering, yes, Benedicta is Sherlock Holmes. I gave her spiky hair because... Well, I don't really know. I have a headcanon and I can't back it up. I hope you guys don't mind..._

_-Stars_


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, we got lost.

Not our fault, I swear! It's practically impossible not to, with all the staircases that change and all the people in the paintings moving to different frames. Roxy and I were already late to start off with, but now we were worried that we wouldn't get to Astronomy at all!

"Hey!" I shouted to one of the portraits on the stairway, a musty old painting of an old monk with an ear trumpet. "Do you know how to get to the Astronomy tower?"

"What's that, girl?" He asked, moving down a frame so he could hear me. Not that he needed to, I was shouting so loud I was surprised that the teachers didn't come out of their classrooms to see what the noise was!

"I said; how do we get to the Astronomy tower?" I repeated, exasperatedly. He was about the 20th painting we had asked so far, and they all sent us off in opposite directions, with many quarrels and fights with neighbouring paintings. My temper was rising, and Roxy was looking nervous next to me, as if preparing to drag me away as soon as possible.

"Oh, it's one of them high places isn't it?" Said the old Monk distractedly. "I don't fancy those high places. Gives me vertigo, you know."

"Yes, but which way is it?" I said, grinding my teeth. "Honestly, if you send me the wrong way, I'll-"

"Ooh! Nasty first years are lost, are they?" The mocking question floated down the staircase, its owner following, gliding on his back. It was Peeves the poltergeist wearing a crafty grin on his face.

"Peevesie will show you the way! Just follow me, ickle first years!"

"To be honest Peeves," I said, anger rising. An annoying Poltergeist was the last thing I needed, "I wouldn't trust you as far as I can throw you. And seeing as you are pretty much insubstantial, I suppose your promises are pretty much the same."

"That's not very nice, is it?" Pouted Peeves. "Here's you present from Uncle Peeves. Wheee!" And he pulled bags of ink out of his robes and started throwing them at us.  
"Rose!" Cursed Roxy, running with her arms over her head. "When will you learn to keep your mouth shut?"

"OI! PEEVES!"

The shout came from down the corridor, loud, commanding and familiar. I looked up to see my cousin Lucy standing in the corridor, flashing her Head Girl badge with an iron hard sense of importance.

"Lucy, thank Merlin!" Roxy gasped, almost throwing herself at the Slytherin's feet. "Why are you out of class?"

"I have a free period," She replied shortly, before turning her attention on Peeves, who was hoisting a large bag of ink, preparing to throw it at Lucy.

"Stop it Peeves. Do you know who these students are?"

"Ickle first years!"

"Do you see this girl?" She said, pointing at Roxy, who had regained her dignity and was standing proud, well, and as proud as she can be with ink all over her face. "She is the daughter of George Weasley, One of the greatest tricksters from Hogwarts. Didn't you form an alliance with him many years ago? I think you should give his daughter the same respect. She will probably grow up to be like him, Merlin help us if that is so."

I stared at Lucy. Maybe she just saves that poncy language for Peeves, because she never uses it at home. Or maybe being Head Girl has gone to her head...

Peeves seemed to be having some inner battle with himself, but eventually he spoke. "She must prove that she is worthy of my respect." He said, mockingly formal. "Then I'll try not to _misbehave."_

"What do you mean, prove?" Asked Roxy, jutting out her chin. I knew that she was proud of her father and wanted to make him proud of her, but I didn't like the sound of this...

"Pull a prank for me Weasley. Make McGonagall _mad!"_ Cackled Peeves wickedly. "I want to know if you live up to your father's reputation! But if you don't, I will personally haunt you for the rest of your time here! What were his words again? _Give her hell from us Peeves!"_

"Roxanne, don't listen to him!" Snapped Lucy. But Roxanne wasn't listening.

"Fine. I accept!" She said, folding her arms.

"Roxy!" I gasped. "You can't seriously-"

"Shut up Rose!" She snapped. "I hate being constantly overshadowed by you! I'm George Weasley's daughter, not you!"

"This isn't about-"

"I just want to prove that I can live up to his name!" She said hotly. I could see that Peeves had struck a very fine nerve that had always been hidden in Roxy. But it was madness to go through with this!

_You would have done it, _whispered a small voice inside my head. I shook it away. I wasn't exactly the best of role models either.

"You have two weeks." Said Peeves, floating on his back lazily. "Do the best you can!" And with that, he flew through the wall with a last cackle.

"_Roxanne!_" Began Lucy crossly, but Roxy had had enough.

"Look, Luce, we're late enough as it is. Can you just tell us the way to the Astronomy Tower?"

With a sigh, Lucy directed us to a narrow winding staircase.

"Just go up there, and it's the classroom at the very top!"

We thanked her and rushed up it, Roxy uncharacteristically quiet. When we reached the top, she stopped me and said,  
"Don't tell anyone this. Especially not Al."

"Yeah sure, fine!" I agreed, desperate to get into class before it ended. I pushed open the door and rushed inside, heading straight for an empty seat at the back, Roxy following me. The teacher looked up from a drawing off the solar system as we came in.

"Hello there! Lost our way, did we?"

"A bit," I mumbled as I took out my books. "We ran into Peeves."

"Oh, don't mind him. He gets a bit boisterous at times, but I try just to ignore him. And it's OK about being lost; I lose my way here almost every time. _well_, nearly every time. _well_, once or twice. _well_, once, but never mind that now."

I looked more closely at our teacher. He was tall and thin, with a long nose and brown hair that the spiked up at the front. His brown eyes had this knowing twinkle in it which made him seem far younger than he looked, but if you look deep there was some kind of sadness as well, centuries old.

"I am Professor Smith." He said, turning back to the blackboard. "Now, carry on with that diagram, I want it in by the end of the lesson."

I started drawing my diagram of Earth's flight path around the sun, trying to hide beneath my mane of hair. The last thing I needed was more attention. However, the diagram was dull work, so I let my mind wander as I listened to others conversations.

"I hope he's not going to give us lots of homework, I've got enough as it is and it's only our second day!"

"They say that there are Crumple-horned Snorkacks living on the moon you know. Mum says that they can adjust to any kind of atmosphere..."

"-Dull. This is extremely boring and irrelevant; I'm deleting it straight away. I don't know why you think it's so important, Martine."

"Of course it's important! Its ground basis stuff..."

"What are you doing Weasley?"

I whipped around; face red, to see Scorpius Malfoy staring intently at me, hands under his chin. Merlin! I didn't notice him sitting behind me...

"N-nothing!" I stammered, caught unawares. "Why are you-"

"It's just-" He paused, then pointed at my drawing of the Earth's orbit. "You've draw an extra moon."

I cursed, and hastened to scratch it out. Quills were pretty to look at and fun to use, but it can be very annoying if you make a mistake. My autopilot must be faulty! I giggled to myself. Malfoy looked at me as if I was mad.

"Are you feeling alright Weasley?" He asked.

"Yes! I'm perfectly fine!" I snapped at him.

"Did you really run into Peeves?" That nosy git asked.

"Perhaps," I said offhandedly. "What's it to you?"

"Just... Whatever he says, don't believe him. Whatever he tricks you into doing, don't do it. Just be on your guard around him."

I stopped in my busy task of removing my moon to stare at him in bewilderment. How could he possibly know what Peeves said?

_It doesn't matter,_ A little voice in my head said. _Roxy is in enough trouble as it is, we don't was him interfering._

I cleared my throat. "Keep your nose out of my business Malfoy! I don't come to you for advice, so sod off!"

He turned away quickly to his work, but not before I saw a flash of hurt in his face. But I was too worried and confused to care.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry this took so long guys. __Now, I don't own Professor Smith. For those of you who haven't recognised him, I suggest you watch some Doctor Who (namely season 4) Right away! Yes Whovians, your hunch was correct! Professor Smith is the 10th Doctor. Or 10.5. He is the DoctorDonna, who, as you may recall, was trapped in a parallel world with Rose Tyler, who will appear later. The Parallel world happened to be this one, and after discovering that they both were magical, enrolled in a Quickspell course, and passed straight away with flying colours. They then applied for jobs in Hogwarts, where they secured the posts of Astronomy teacher and Muggle studies teacher, due to their hands on experience. They have now been teaching at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for many years now, and are some of the most diverse teachers Hogwarts has ever seen. The students find Professor Smith's knowledge of the workings of the galaxy both strange and fascinating, while they all agree that Muggle studies has improved greatly once Professor Tyler started talking about Muggles in a way they had never experienced before. And her lessons involving sitting in front of TV and eating chips really gave them a good insight of what life as a Muggle involves. Sometimes they notice a student with amazing potential, and offer them a job in the magical branch of the Torchwood institute which they built back up together. This has become a much desired post for the young astronomy students who are looking for a bit of adventure.  
__Characters the DoctorDonna and Rose Tyler are owned by Doctor Who. _

_-Stars._


End file.
